All-Star Anime Battle Royal
by Asukaforever92
Summary: Thirty anime characters from thirty series compete in an over the top rope battle royal. Who will win?
1. Intro

A/N: Hello to all, I now present my first chapter of what might be the launching point for a series. This will be a thirty person battle royal with the prize being determined later. This chapter will just set it up with the actually event beginning next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

A the crowd was intense as the show began. Tickets sold out quickly and the area was filled to the rafters with fans who had flocked for miles. The Titantron was merely a screen with metal bars around it. Outside the ring the four referees stood waiting: Ayane Mitsui from Ayane's High Kicks, one of the Judgeman robots from Zoids, Mr. Referee from Metabots and Jimmy from the Hoenn region of Pokemon. At the announce table, the two color commentators for the evening were ready. One was a man in a suit with blonde hair and black sunglasses the other was a demon girl with cat ears.

"The fans are going wild here as they anticipate the battle royal. Hello, I'm Mr. Alonso the World Tournament Announcer from Dragon Ball Z and here is my partner Koto from Yu Yu Hakusho." began Mr. Alonso.

"We are in for a wild ride here. Thanks to the multidimensional transporter we've gathered characters from thirty different series to compete here tonight." said Koto.

"Before we get going, let's send it to our commentator in the back, Kanae Fujishita from Wanna be the Strongest in the World, to tell us how our competitors are doing." said Mr. Alonso.

The video panned to the back where a green-haired woman with glasses was waiting.

"Thank you Mr. Alonso. I've been talking to these competitors and they are ready for tonight." said Kanae.

Kanae turned and saw one of the competitors.

"Oh. Can you give us a few words?" asked Kanae.

A boy with spiky blonde hair and wearing an orange jumpsuit walked next to her.

"Sure I will." answered the boy.

"Give us your thoughts on tonight." requested Kanae.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki and I will win tonight!" declared Naruto.

"You're confident." noted Kanae.

"Believe it! I'm going to win tonight and then I'm going to be Hokage!" cried Naruto.

"All right then." said Kanae, "Well, I'll send it-"

"Watch out everyone! I'm going to win this!" cried Naruto.

The camera panned back to Mr. Alonso and Koto with surprised expressions on their faces.

"Well...I think it's time for us to get to the action." said Mr. Alonso.

"Let's send it to my friend Juri in the ring." agreed Koto.

The camera panned to the ring where a dark skinned amphibian girl.

"The following a thirty person over the top rope battle royal. Two people will start and every two minutes they will be joined every two minutes by another competitor. There are no pin falls or submissions. The only way to be eliminated it to be thrown over the top ropes and have both feet hit the ground." explained Juri.

At the time keeper's table, a young little girl sat with red hair and pigtails sat. With the explanation by Juri finished, Sana Kurata rang the bell signaling the start of the match.

A/N: So there's chapter one finished and I will upload the rest depending on the reception. Also, based on the reception, I will upload the rest of them. Next time, the battle royal begins. Please review.


	2. Entrants 1-6

A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the start of the battle royal. The next five chapters starting with this and going to chapter six will be the first five participants. All of these characters are chosen at random so I'm not being biased against any character.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

After a thirty seconds until "Battlecry" by Nujabes began to play. The crowd erupted as the entrant made his way out of the back.

**Entrant #1: Mugen from Samurai Champloo**

"Here comes the popular Mugen." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"Popular is an understatement! He's a hunk!" declared Koto.

"Oh boy." sighed Mr. Alonsa.

Mugen walked down to the ring as female fans tried to get as close to Mugen as possible. Mugen flirted with the woman getting the addresses from as many possible.

"Mugen might be very popular and favorite to win but, he got a very unlucky draw here." stated Mr. Alonsa.

"Unfortunately that's true." agreed Koto disappointed.

Mugen finally got into the ring and waited for the next competitor. After thirty seconds, "Viva Namida" by Yasuyuki Okamura played.

**Entrant #2: Dandy from Space Dandy**

"Well here we go from one womanizer to another. This time it's Dandy." noted Mr. Alonsa.

Dandy walked down the ramp but, got distracted by the woman who had gathered for Mugen and began hitting on them.

"At this rate the match won't start until we're all old." said Koto.

The four referees talked to each other and finally Ayane walked to Dandy.

"You need to get to the ring. We have to start the match." noted Ayane.

"Hey baby. Wanna to to Boobies later?" asked Dandy.

This question irked Ayane who dragged Dandy to the ring and rolled him inside. Dandy got up and found Mugen waiting.

"Here we go!" cried Mr. Alonsa excited.

The two wrestlers stared each other down until Dandy saw a busty woman in the audicence. Forgetting about the match, Dandy turned around and focused on the woman.

"Hey baby, what's your name?" asked Dandy.

This distraction allowed Mugen to club Dandy from behind.

"That mistake had sure cost Dandy as Mugen takes the offense early on." stated Mr. Alonsa.

Following the clubbing blow, Mugen began to punch Dandy repeatedly then Mugen hit Dandy with a clothesline.

"Mugen is total control at the moment. If he doesn't act fast, Dandy could be the first one out of here." stated Koto.

Mugen ran whipping himself off the ropes for another clothesline but, Dandy dodged it and kicked Mugen in the stomach. dandy then hit Mugen with a clothesline of his own.

"And just like that the tide has turned!" said Mr. Alonsa.

Dandy whipped himself off the ropes but, Mugan grabbed him and tossed Dandy off the top rope.

"There is our first elimination!" declared Mr. Alonsa.

"Hold on! Dandy managed to hold onto the top rope. He has n't been eliminated just yet!" said Koto.

Indeed, Dandy had avoided elimination. Dandy rolled back into the ring where Mugen was waiting. Mugen tried to pick Dandy up but, the latter countered with a punch to the stomach.

Dandy then connected with a standing drop kick that knocked Mugen to the mat and caused him to roll to the other side of the ring.

Dandy attempted a clothesline but, Mugen ducked causing Dandy to go over the top. However, Dandy again hung on to the top rope.

"Dandy saved himself from elimination again." observed Koto.

"Correct and remember that both feet must hit the ground. That is referred to as the Shawn Michaels rule." explained Mr. Alonsa.

Dandy got back to his feet but, was meet with punches from Mugen. Thinking on his feet, Dandy ranked Mugen's eyes buying just enough time for him to return to the ring.

"It's just about time for our third competitor." noted Koto.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The buzz ranger and "Colors" by Flow began to play. A redhead girl in a red jumpsuit came out.

**Entrant #3: Kallen Kouzuki from Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion**

"Things just heated up now! This fiery redhead can kick ass and take names!" said Mr. Alonsa.

Mugen and Dandy stopped to see the new competitor. They stood waiting as Kallen passed her droves of fans and slide into the ring. Upon seeing Kallen, both of the men laughed.

"Come on girly. There's no freaking way you'll beat us." laughed Mugen.

"Why don't you get a job at Boobies. With those tits your fit in fine." laughed Dandy.

Kallen became incredible angry at these comments. Kallen delivered a stiff kick to the head of Mugen dropping him to the mat then turned to the stunned Dandy and kneed him in the groin.

"God that hurts!" cried Mr. Alona.

Mugen started getting back up but, Kallen picked the man and placed him back on the mat with a scoop slam. Kallen then turned and punched Dandy knocking him to the ground. The redhead quickly picked the two men up and delivered a double DDT onto both of the men.

"Kallen has a made a statement right out of the gate!" exclaimed Koto.

Kallen grabbed Dandy and placed him on the top rope. Dandy clung to the ropes desperate to avoid elimination.

"This might be it for Dandy." said Mr. Alonsa.

Kallen tried to lift Dandy's leg over the rope to eliminate him but, as she did Mugen struck her from behind allowing Dandy to get back into the ring.

"And the tide of battle has turned yet again." said Koto.

Mugen began picking up Kallen to try and eliminate her but, was stopped when Dandy landed a low blow. Mugen grabbed his groin and fell back rolling into the nearby corner. Dandy began to attack Mugen in the corner and was joined by Kallen moments later.

"I can feel these crotch shots here." said Mr. Alonsa cringing.

Dandy and Kallen picked up Mugen but, the samurai kicked both of them off.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The buzzer rang and "BIG-0!" by Rui Nagai began to play. A pale woman with redhead in a black dress came out.

**Entrant #4: Dorothy from the Big O**

"Here comes Dorthy from the Big O and is a robot. Now Dorthy is the first of multiple competitors who are either cyborgs, androids or robots. This could give them a big advantage." explained Mr. Alonsa.

Dorthy slowly walked to the ring and entered it. As soon as she got in the ring, Dorthy was hit with a clothesline by Dandy knocking her to the ground.

"Well it seems Dandy has given her a rude welcome." mused Koto.

Dandy mounted Dorthy and punched her in the face. This caused Dandy pain from punching the metal. Instead, Dandy jumped up and began kicking her.

Meanwhile, Mugen had Kallen against the ropes and was punching her repeatedly. However, Kallen dodged one of the punches and slipped under Mugen's arm trapping him against the ropes. Kallen chopped Mugen in the chest multiple time before delivering a hurricanrana onto Mugen who rolled into the corner.

"What a move!" declared Mr. Alonsa.

Kallen ran over to clothesline Mugen but, he ducked. The two then turned and both delivered a clothesline onto each other.

"Both Mugen and Kallen are down. The next entrant should be soon and can capitalize on this situation." noted Koto.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The buzzer rang and "Smile Bomb" began to play. The crowd erupted as a teenager clad in a green uniform came out.

**Entrant #5: Yusuke Urameshi from Yu Yu Hakusho**

"Here's somebody you're familiar with." said Mr. Alonsa, "Not to mention a favorite to win."

"I've watched Yusuke compete many times and if anyone can enter at number five and win the entire tournament, it would be him." replied Koto.

Yusuke ran into the ring quickly catching Dandy's attention. Dandy threw a right fist but, Yusuke easily ducked it. Yusuke kicked Dandy in the stomach then grabbed his neck and preformed a Stunner.

"The Spirit Gun Stunner!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

Dorthy tried to get up to get a Stunner herself. Yusuke then ran over, picked up Mugen and gave him a Stunner before doing the same to Kallen

"Just like that Yusuke has taken total control of the match!" noted Koto.

Yusuke picked up Mugen and tried to lift him over the but, this proved to be a challenge. Yusuke abandoned this challenge opting to eliminate Kallen but, he got a surprised when redhead connected with a stiff kick to the head of Yusuke.

"Kallen still has some fight left in." noted Mr. Alsona.

"Meanwhile, it seems that Dandy and Mugen have renewed their rivalry." noted Koto.

Indeed, Mugen and Dandy had began to fight again. The two men stood in the center of the ring sharing punches with neither showing any sign of stopping.

Kallen had lifted Yusuke onto the top ropes but, the Spirit Detective was hanging tight not wanting to be eliminated just yet.

"An incredible match so far but, no eliminations yet." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"However, entrant number six is about to come out. Let's see if this changes things." replied Koto.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2..1...

The buzzer rang and "Core Pride" by Uverworld began to play. A teen boy in a school uniform came out.

**Entrant # 6: Rin Okumura from Blue Exorcist **

"Here comes Rin Okumura who is the literal Spawn of Satan." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"Nothing I'm not used to." stated Koto.

Rin slide into the ring and noticed Dorthy trying to get up. Ring ran and preformed a Scissor Kick catching Dorthy in the back of her neck. Rin then lifted Dorthy up and managed to toss her off the top.

**1st Elimination: Dorthy by Rin **

**"**There is our first elimination of the evening folks!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

"It took a while but, that just proves how hungry these competitors are." added Koto.

Rin then ran across the ring and struck Kallen from behind. This allowed Yusuke to get back into the ring and the two quickly teamed up on Kallen.

"Those two are really ganging up on Kallen. The odds are not in her favor." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"You can't blame good strategy." countered Koto.

Meanwhile, Mugen dodged a punch by Dandy and hit the Dandy guy from space with a kick. Mugen then lifted Dandy over his head and delivered a Death Valley Driver.

"This could be it!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

Mugen picked Dandy up and threw him over the ropes. Dandy hit the ground and was eliminated.

**2nd Elimination: Dandy by Mugen**

"Now the ball is rolling with two eliminations!" declared Koto.

Rin noticed Dandy's elimination and tried to jump Mugen. However, Mugen turned and laid Rin out with a fierce clothesline. Mugen then began to punch Rin.

"That was one hell of a clothesline by Mugen!" cried Mr Alonsa.

"Now here comes number seven." noted Koto.

A/N: There is chapter two done. Again, this is done randomly so I'm no screwing any characters. I'm looking for beta readers as well. Next time, the battle royal continues. Please review.


	3. Entrants 7-12

A/N: Hello to all, I am back with chapter three of the battle royal. Here we get entrants seven through twelve.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The buzzer rang and "Ride on Shooting Star" by the Pillows began to play. Suddenly, a pink haired green with a midnight blue Rickenbacker 4001 guitar on her back came riding down to the ring on a yellow Vespa scooter to massive cheers.

**Entrant # 7: Haruko Haruhara from FLCL**

"Well comes a major fan favorite." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"Though...eccentric, Haruko has proven to be a skilled fighter as she tried to capture the Atomsk, the Pirate King." added Koto.

Haruko stopped at the side of the ring and jumped off her Vespa. She took her guitar off her back and headed for the ring but, Ayane tried to grab the guitar away.

"What are ya doing?" asked Haruko.

"You cannot bring that into the ring." answered Ayane.

"Why not?" asked Haruko, clearly irked.

"It's a weapon." answered Ayane.

In the ring, Kallen hit Yusuke with a drop kick and noticed Haurko. Seeing her chance, Kallen quietly slipped over to where Haurko was.

Suddenly Haruko bent over getting close to Ayane and puckered her lips.

"Are you sure?" asked Haurko.

Ayane was completely caught of guard and let go of the guitar. Haruko swung the guitar backwards and hit Kallen on the head.

"Down goes Kallen!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

"In the series finale Haurko was willing to destroy the Earth so, this isn't that surprising." noted Koto.

In a sudden flash, Haruko suddenly looked like Elvis Presley and began to play his hit song "All Shook Up".

"What in the world is going on?" asked Mr. Alonsa confused.

"You've never seen FLCL." mused Koto.

"I taken she's normally like this." said Mr. Alonsa, seemingly worried at the answer.

"Yes." confirmed Koto.

Yusuke had gotten back up and seen the whole ordeal. While Haurko was preforming, He picked up Kallen and delivered a Sprite Gun Stunner onto Kallen with the momentum sending her over the ropes.

**Elimination #3: Kallen by Yusuke**

"What an upset! Kallen Kouzouki has been eliminated only number three!" declared Mr. Alonsa.

"With an assist going to Haruko." added Koto, "Oh, here comes entrant number 8."

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The buzzer rand and "Don't Make Me Wild Like You" by Etsuko Nishio began to play. A teen boy in Chinese attire came out to a thunderous ovation.

**Entrant #8: Ranma Saotome from Ranma 1/2 **

"You've got to be kidding me! This is a huge shocker!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

"I think the roof is going to be blow sky high." said Koto.

Ranma ran out quickly and began cleaning house. He preformed a springboard off the top rope and hit Haruko ending her performance. He turned and delivered a stiff kick which hit Mugen under his chin and followed it by driving his knee into the stomach of Rin.

"And just like that, Ranma has taken control!" declared Mr. Alonsa.

"Hold on, there's another competitor standing." noted Koto.

Indeed, Yusuke had avoided the onslaught by Ranma. The two martial artists stared at each other began to size each other up. Ranma extended his hand which Yusuke shook in a sign of respect then they met in a collar-and-elbow position.

The two kept this position for a few moments before breaking. Once they did, Ranma whipped Yusuke off the ropes and attempted a heel kick but, he missed. Yusuke attempted a standing kick of his own but, Ranma grabbed it and countered with a dragon screw leg whip.

Meanwhile, Mugen got back to his feet after the kick from Ranma. He noticed Haruko in the corner stumming her guitar and began marching over to her. However, he was tripped up by Rin.

"You little bastard!" snapped Mugen.

Mugen kicked Rin off of him and followed it with a clothesline which knocked Rin over the top ropes. Rin hung on and Mugen began kicking him.

Center stage, Yusuke and Ranma battled it out but, they proved to be evenly matched. Yusuke hit Ranma in the left cheek with a fist and Ranma countered with a knee to the right kidney of Yusuke.

"You're...really...damn...good." panted Yusuke.

"Same to you." replied Ranma.

"What an amazing battle between Yusuke and Ranma!" declared Mr. Alonsa.

"Things can only get juicer with the addition of entrant number nine." added Koto.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The buzzer rang and "Hologram" by Nico Touches the Walls" began to play. A teen boy in a red jacket with blonde hair made his way to the ring.

**Entrant #9: Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

"Here comes none other the Edward Elric. Now, he does have an automail arm and leg but, it was decided that he will keep them while competing because of how vital they are to Edward." explained Mr. Alonsa.

"Let's see how the State Alchemist does." said Koto.

Edward threw off his red jacket revealing a black muscle shirt under it. This caused the females in the audience to cheer and whistle. Edward knocked down both Yusuke and Ranma with a double clothesline then followed it up by punching Rin and kicking Mugen in the side.

"Edward is a house of fire!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

"He's cute but, thought I usually don't go for guys this short." mused Koto.

Edward heard this and jumped onto the top ropes facing the announcer table.

"I'm not short!" cried Edward.

As Edward cried this, Ranma and Yusuke got back up. Ranma got to his feet first and ran over to Edward and grabbed the alchemist. Ranma flipped Edward over the ropes eliminating him.

**Elimination #4: Edward Elric by Ranma Saotome**

"What the hell?! That's total crap!" exclaimed Edward.

"Easy come, easy go I guess." shrugged Mr. Alonsa.

Mr. Referee and Ayane forced Edward to leave.

"Well...back to match." said Koto.

Yusuke and Ranma had returned to combating each other. Yusuke threw several punches which Ranma managed to block. Ranma countered with several kick which Yusuke managed to block. Finally, Ranma managed to land a kick.

"It seems Ranma has finally taken the advantage." said Mr. Alonsa.

"Yet Haruko is still doing nothing." noted Koto.

Back in the ring, Rin threw repeated punches but, Mugen dodged them all. Mugen then drove his knee into the stomach of Rin and followed it with headbutt.

Ranma had Yusuke in a reverse arm lock. Ranma had the lock tied in when, suddenly Haruko hit him from behind with her guitar.

"Haurko proved she's not above taking the opportunity no matter how it comes." said Mr. Alonsa.

Yusuke was hanging on the rope when when Haurko swung her guitar. Yusuke ducked and the guitar bounced back striking Haruko on the forehead. Yusuke followed up with a Spirit Gun Stunner.

"Well that backfired in a big way!" cried Koto.

Yusuke turned only to get a clothesline from Ranma. Ranma picked Haurko up and threw her over the ropes.

**Elimination #5: Haurko Haruhara by Ranma**

"There goes Haurko." stated Mr. Alonsa.

"Just in time for the next entrant." added Koto.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The buzzer rang and "Dance Away" began to play. Suddenly, the crowd exploded as a redhead in sailor fuku entered the area.

**Entrant #10: A-ko (Eiko Magami) from Project A-ko**

"Here's a blast from the past!" exclaimed Mr. Alonsa.

"For those who aren't aware: the Project A-ko series ran from 1986 to 1989 with a spin off in 1990." explained Koto.

A-ko ran into the ring and struck Mugen from behind. The samurai hit the ground while A-ko followed up with several punches.

"Shit." said Mugen weakly.

Rin tried to get the jump on A-ko but, she ducked and kicked him in the head. A-ko then picked Rin up and tossed him over the ropes.

**Elimination #6: Rin by A-ko**

"A-ko comes out cleaning house!" declared Mr. Alonsa.

"Don't forget that Edward Elric did the same." noted Koto.

Mugen got up put A-ko in a Sleeper Hold.

"Nice tits there babe." said Mugen.

A-ko got irritate by this and kicked Mugen in the groin. She quickly followed it with a Twist of Fate.

"Mugen made a big mistake angering A-ko." stated Mr. Alonsa.

A-ko picked up Mugen with her incredible strenght and tossed him over the top.

**Elimination #7 Mugen by A-ko**

"There goes Mugen after a nice showing. Ranma has now been in the longest." stated Koto.

A-ko decided to rest and reserve her energy while Yusuke and Ranma battled it out. Ranma pinned Yusuke against the ropes and was hitting him with a flurry of punches.

"Goodbye." said Ranma.

Ranma grabbed Yusuke to pick him up and toss him over the ropes but, Yusuke manged to get under Ranma and with one motion, the latter was tossed over the ropes to the floor.

Elimination #8 Ranma by Yusuke

"There goes Ranma!" cried Mr. Alonsa, "Uh oh, Yusuke better watch his back."

Yusuke tried to get back to his feet but, A-ko attacked with a clothesline. Yusuke was sent over the ropes but, managed to hang on.

"Yusuke survives elimination just in time for the next entrant." said Koto.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The buzzer rang and "What's the Justice?" by Globe began to play. A young brunette man in red came down the ramp.

**Entrant #11: Cyborg 009 (Joe Shimamura) from Cyborg 009**

"The blasts from the past continue here." said Mr. Alonsa.

"Cyborg 009 is a franchise dating forty years and here's here to night and the titular character from that series is here to partake in the battle royal." explained Koto.

Cyborg 009 raced to the ring and was met by A-ko. The two shared a series of punches until Yusuke leveled A-ko with a bulldog. Once Yusuke got back up, he was met with a swinging neckbreaker from Cyborg 009.

Cyborg 009 grabbed Yusuke and tried to throw him over the ropes but, Yusuke hung on. A-ko suddenly got up and struck Cyborg 009 from behind.

"It looks like Yusuke is safe for now." noted Mr. Alonsa.

A-ko turned Cyborg 009 around and delivered a suplex. After that, A-ko quickly ran to the ropes and performed a Lionsault (ala Chris Jericho) connecting with Cyborg 009.

"Nice athletic move by A-ko." stated Koto.

Yusuke got back up and began kicking Cyborg 009. A-ko got him to back off and picked Cyborg 009 up. A-ko then held Cyborg 009 allowing Yusuke to strike him.

"Nice teamwork by these two." stated Mr. Alonsa.

A-ko then turned Cyborg 009 around and Yusuke came to her side. The two then delivered a double suplex on Cyborg 009 but, Yusuke then turned and stiff kick to A-ko.

"Everybody for themselves." noted Koto.

Yusuke delivered a series of kicks to A-ko. He then tried to pick her up but, A-ko countered with a jawbreaker. However, Cyborg 009 quickly delivered a drop kick connecting with the face of A-ko. Cyborg 009 then put A-ko in a front her front facelock.

"Cyborg 009 has now got momentum swinging in his favor." said Mr. Alonsa.

"Just in time for the next entrant." added Koto.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The buzzer rang and "Asterisk" by Orange Range played. An orange-haired teen boy in black Japanese clothes came out to a notable ovation.

**Entrant #12: Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach**

"Here comes the substiute soul reaper Ichigo 's popular and another favorite to win." explained Mr. Alonsa.

"However, he's coming in at number twelve so Ichigo must run through the four in the ring and eighteen more competitors to win the battle royal." replied Koto.

Ichigo slide into the ring as Yusuke was getting back up. Yusuke dropped an elbow onto the back to Cyborg 009 while A-ko got back up. Ichigo jumped onto the top ropes and preformed a drop kick hitting A-ko.

"What an amazing move! Ichigo almost went across the full length of the ring!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

"That was impressive hang time indeed." agreed Koto.

Ichigo began punching A-ko until she kicked him off. A-ko then drove Ichigo into the corner and began kicking him.

Meanwhile, Cyborg 009 ducked a kick by Yusuke and delivered a fierce punch that sent the Spirit Detective down to the mat.

"Down goes Yusuke!" declared Mr. Alonsa.

"Not his face." said Koto worried.

Yusuke got his legs under Cyborg 009 and flipped him off. Cyborg 009 got up and tired to preform clothesline but, Yusuke dodged and threw him off the top.

"Is that it for Cyborg 009?" asked Mr. Alonsa.

"No. He's still hanging on." answered Koto.

Indeed, Cyborg 009 had clung onto the ropes and kept himself in the ring. Seeing this, Yusuke began kicking Cyborg 009 trying to eliminate him.

In the corner, A-ko continuously kicked kicked Ichigo. However, when she tried to pick him up, Ichigo reversed and delivered a series of knife edge chops while the crowd replied with a "Woo!" ala Ric Flair.

"I can feel those chops down here." said Mr. Alonsa.

"Here comes entrant number unlucky thirteen." said Koto.

A/N: That's were we'll end it there. Next time, we continue. Please review.


	4. Entrants 13-18

A/N: Hello to all, here we are with chapter four. In this chapter, we get entrants number thirteen through eighteen.

Disclaimer: I don't any of these characters

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The buzzer rang and "Makafushigi Adventure!" by Hiroki Takahasi began to play. A young man with black hair with a cat companion came down out.

**Entrant #13: Yamcha from Dragon Ball**

"Here comes a competitor I am familiar with. Yamcha is a former bandit and comes with his long time companion Pu'ar by his side as always. While not always lucky in combat, Yamcha will never let his friends down." explained Mr. Alonsa.

"He's definitely a long shot to win the battle royal. Let's how he does here." replied Koto.

Yamcha slide into the ring, while Pu'ar stayed out, and went right after Cyborg 009. However, Cyborg 009 saw this and countered with a clothesline that turned Yamcha inside out.

"Well...um..." stammered Mr. Alonsa.

"I'm sure he's trying his hardest." said Koto awkwardly.

Cyborg 009 turned his attention back to Yusuke who countered with a flurry of punches to the stomach then followed it up with an uppercut. Yusuke grabbed Cyborg 009 and threw him over the ropes but, Cyborg 009 hung so Yusuke immediately began trying to eliminate him.

Elsewhere, Ichigo had climbed on top of A-ko. He delivered a series of punches to her until A-ko countered with a low blow that caused Ichigo to fall to the ground. A-ko then flipped him over the top but, Ichigo hung on and managed to slide back into the ring.

"You got to give Ichigo credit for hanging on after that low blow." stated Mr. Alonsa.

A-ko turned and saw Ichigo back in the ring. She ran over and delivered a punt right to his kidneys then placed her foot on his throat choking him.

"What a back and forth battle between these two amazing competitors!" declared Koto.

"How is Yamcha?" asked Mr. Alonsa.

The camera panned back revealing Yamcha lying on his back with a awe-struck expression on his face.

"Still out of it." answered Koto, a sweatdrop appearing on her forehead.

A-ko removed her foot feeling she had the chance to eliminate Ichigo. However, the soul reaper surprised A-ko with a punch to the face. Ichigo got up and quickly followed up with a Russian leg sweep.

Yusuke was still trying to eliminate Cyborg 009 but, realized his method was useless. The Spirit Detective tried picking Cyborg 009 up but, the latter attempted a punch with Yusuke blocked. Yusuke then followed up with a kick that dropped Cyborg 009. Yusuke ran back to gain momentum and delivered a baseball slide knocking Cyborg 009 to the ground.

**Elimination ****#9: Cyborg 009 by Yusuke**

"There goes Cyborg 009 by Yusuke who has the most eliminations so far." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"Yes and he seems aware of that." added Koto.

Indeed Yusuke was posing a bit feeling confident but, he had failed to notice Yamcha getting back up. Seeing the oppertunity, Yamcha ran up and quickly threw Yusuke over the ropes.

**Elimination #10: Yusuke by Yamcha**

"I don't believe it! Yamcha just eliminated Yusuke of all people!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

"Neither can Yusuke." added a stunner Koto.

"This is total crap!" exclaimed an enraged Yusuke.

Yusuke tried to get back into the ring but, he was held back by Ayane, Jimmy from Hoenn and Mr. Referee all of who tried to get the angry Yusuke to leave. Yamcha was delighted by his actions and currently running laps in the ring when the counter appeared signaling the next entrant.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The buzzer rang and "Sobaksu" by Judy and Mary began to play. A redheaded samurai with a cross shaped scar on his left cheek came to a large ovation. Seeing him, Yamcha got ready.

**Entrant #14: Himura Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin**

"Here's a surprise. Himura Kenshin is a former samurai nicknamed Battosai the Manslayer. However, he has turned his back on his old ways and vows to never kill again. This is why he uses a sakabato, or reverse-blade sword, which is incapable of killing. " explained Mr. Alonsa.

"He won't kill but, he can still fight." noted Koto.

Kenshin went to the ring pacing Yusuke on the way. When Kenshine got onto the ring apron, Yamcha tried to deliver a punch but, Kenshin ducked and drove his right elbow into the stomach of Yamcha. Kenshin quickly entered the ring and delivered a Kill Switch/Unprettier onto Yamcha.

"It's the Sakabato Drop!" exclaimed Mr. Alonsa.

Kenshin then picked Yamcha up and tossed him over the ropes.

**Elimination #11: Yamcha by Kenshin**

"Well that didn't last long." stated Koto with pity.

Kenshin turned his attention to the ongoing battle between Ichigo and A-ko. Kenshin quickly dropped Ichigo but, hesitated when faced with A-ko. This allowed A-ko to connect with a standing missile drop kick.

"That's odd. I wonder why Kenshin paused." mused Koto.

"He probably didn't want to hit a girl." replied Mr. Alonsa.

A-ko had mounted Kenshin and began punching him. She only stopped when Ichigo yanked her off and put her in a sleeper hold.

Kenshin got up and charged with a clothesline but, A-ko ducked causing Kenshin to level Ichigo.

"There's some miscommunication." stated Mr. Alonsa.

A-ko turned and with a huge kick that hit Kenshin in the back of the head and dropped him to the mat. A-ko grabbed Kenshin by the hair, placed his throat over the rope and began choking him.

"A-ko had again taken command. She has done really well for herself in this match." noted Koto.

A-ko continued choking Kenshin until a kick from Ichigo caused her to break. Ichigo then grabbed A-ko and delivered a German suplex.

Ichigo got up only to be turned around and dropped by Kenshin with a DDT. Kenshin then lifted Ichigo and tried to eliminate him but, the soul reaper held onto the ropes.

"Ichigo is in trouble. Let's see if he can hang on." said Mr. Alonsa.

Ichigo managed to hang on and slide into the ring. He pinned Kenshin against the ropes and delivered a series of knifedge chops. Ichigo tried to Irish whip Kenshin off the ropes but, the latter easily reversed and preformed a spine buster on Ichigo.

"Down goes Ichigo!" declared Mr. Alonsa.

"Just in time for the fifteenth entrant." added Koto.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The buzzer rang and "Rise" by Origia and began to play. A purple haired woman in pink came out to a massive ovation.

**Entrant #15: Major Mokoto Kusanagi from Ghost in the Shell**

"The roof has almost been literally blow off the area as the cyborg counterterroist Major Mokoto Kusanagi makes her way to the ring!" cried Mr. Alonsa over the roaring crowd.

"She's coming with a purpose." added Koto.

Major Kusanagi slide into the ring and quickly hit Mugen with a clothesline then punched Ichigo. Ichigo rolled into the corner where Major Kusanagi began stomping him.

Kenshin attempted to pull Major Kusanagi off but, she countered with a belly to belly suplex.

"And Major Kusanagi has been dominate thus far." stated Mr. Alonsa.

"Yes but, that might change." noted Koto.

Indeed, Ichigo had gotten back up and struck Major Kusanagi with a clubbing blow before tossing her into the corner. He attempted to Irish whip her across the ring but, Major Kusanagi reversed it and Ichigo was on the receiving end of a clothesline from Kenshin.

"There's some teamwork by Major Kusanagi and Kenshin." said Mr. Alonsa.

"I don't necessarily think that was planned." added Koto.

Major Kusanagi went over Ichigo but, suddenly A-ko jumped on her back. Major Kusanagi grabbed A-ko and lifted A-ko onto her shoulders. Major Kusanagi then preformed an F5 that leveled A-ko.

"There it is! That could be the end of A-ko!" exclaimed Mr. Alonsa.

Major Kusanagi picked the limp form of A-ko off the mat and flipped her over the top ropes.

**Elimination #12: A-ko by Major Kusanagi**

"There goes A-ko after an impressive performance." said Koto.

Kenshin had mounted and begun punching Ichigo with Major Kusanagi aiding with kicks. Ichigo rolled into the corner trying to get back up.

"Ichigo is in a world of trouble." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"You cannot count him out just yet." replied Koto.

Indeed, Ichigo got up and began fighting back. However, both Major Kusanagi and Kenshin put him back down with a series of kicks.

Kenshin went into to pick Ichigo up but, he was spun around by Major Kusanagi who delivered a DDT. Major Kusanagi turned around only to be tackled by Ichigo.

"Just like that the tides have turned!" exclaimed Mr. Alonsa.

"Just in time too. Here comes entrant sixteen." said Koto.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The buzzer rang and "A Cruel Angel's Thesis" began to play. A young boy in a white and blue jumpsuit reluctantly came out.

**Entrant #16: Shinji Ikari from Neon Genesis Evangelion**

"Here comes the angst ridden antagonist from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Needless to say, the odds are stacked against him." said Mr. Alona.

"He doesn't look like he wants to be here." said Koto.

Shinji slowly walked to the ring as Ichigo whipped Major Kusanagi off the ropes. As Shinji got into the ring, Major Kusanagi hit Ichigo with a bicycle kick dropping him. The Major then turned her attention to Shinji.

"Let's go." said Major Kusanagi.

Shinji gulped at this and quickly climbed over the top ropes.

**Elimination #13: Shinji Ikari by himself**

The whole crowd sat slack jawed at what they just saw. At the announce table, Mr. Alonsa and Koto shared an expression of disbelief before focusing back on the match.

Ichigo attacked Major Kusanagi trying to eliminate her but, the Major countered. She lifted Ichigo onto her shoulders to deliver an F5 but, Kenshin pulled him off and dropped Ichigo with a clothesline.

"Why did you do that?" asked Major Kusanagi.

"I could bring myself to hit a woman." answered Kenshin.

"That makes sense." replied Major Kusanagi.

The Major kicked Kenshin in the stomach and kicked him in the head. She followed it up with a gut-wrench powerbomb.

"I can still hit you." stated the Major.

Suddenly, Major felt someone wrap his arms around her neck. Ichigo grabbed Major Kusangi and preformed a backbreaker.

Kenshin started to get back up so Ichigo crouched. When Kenshin was in place, Ichigo grabbed him and preformed a Cutter.

"It's the Zangetsu Cutter!" declared Mr. Alonsa.

Ichigo grabbed Kenshin and managed to lift him over the top ropes.

**Elimination #14: Kenshin by Ichigo**

"With that we're down to only two competitors." stated Koto.

Ichigo turned around only to get a boot to the stomach. Major Kusanagi picked him up and delivered an F5 to Ichigo. Major Kusanagi then threw Ichigo over the top ropes.

**Elimination #15: Ichigo by Major Kusanagi**

"There goes Ichigo and now there's nobody else in the ring.' noted Mr. Alonsa.

"Now Major Kusanagi can rest before the next competitor." added Koto.

Major Kusanagi walked to the nearest corner and was able to recoup. Finally, the countdown clock began to tick.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The buzzer rang and "Boken Desho Desho?" by Hirano, Minori Chihara and Yuku Goto began to play. A brunette girl in a school uniform with a red band on her arm came out to a thunderous ovation.

**Entrant #17: Haruhi Suzumiya from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya**

"And here comes the leader of the SOS Brigade and a girl with the ability to alter reality without even knowing it." said Mr. Alonsa.

"Not to mention there's actually a religion around her named Haruhiism." added Koto.

Haruhi raced to the ring and quickly got in the face (as best she could) of Major Kusanagi. The purple haired Major grinned admiring the guts of Haruhi.

"Give me your best! I can't take you and anybody that comes my way!" declared Harhui.

"I like your bravery but, it won't help you here." said Major Kusanagi.

Haruhi threw a punch but, Major Kusanagi blocked with ease. Major Kusanagi then shoved Haurhi to the mat.

"Major Kusanagi making a statement here." stated Mr. Alonsa.

Haurhi got up fuming and charged with her arms swining. However, Major Kusanagi held Haruhi at bay with her arm.

"Haruhi really needs to change her strategy if she wants to get ahead." said Koto.

Major Kusanagi shoved Haruhi to the mat once again. This time the brunette stayed down.

"I didn't push you that hard." scoffed Major Kusanagi.

Major Kusangi bent over and picked Haruhi up. However, Haruhi suddenly reached over and ranked the Major's eyes. Sh quickly followed up with a chop block to the back of Major Kusanagi's right knee to roaring cheers.

"Haruhi was playing oppossum! Suddenly, Major Kusanagi is on the defensive!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

"It seems that many harhuiists are here and they approve." said Koto.

Harhui quickly went to work on the knee of Major Kusanagi first dropping several elbows then putting Major Kusanagi in a spinning toe hold.

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Haruhi!" chanted the haruhiists in the crowd.

Haruhi attempted a figure-four leglock but, Major Kusanagi kicked her off. Major Kusanagi got up and knocked her off.

"Just like that the tide turns again." said Mr. Alonsa.

Major Kusanagi tried to capitalize on this but, was visible limping. She tried to pick Haruhi up but, the later countered with a jawbreaker. Haruhi then put the figure-four leglock on Major Kusanagi.

"Here comes the next entrant." said Koto.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The buzzer rang and "Moonlight Densetsu" began to play. A teen girl with brunette hair and wearing a sailor fuku came out to a loud ovation.

**Entrant #18: Sailor Jupiter from Sailor Moon **

"Here comes one of the legendary Sailor Senshi. Sailor Jupiter is muscle of the group and someone to watch for." said Mr. Alonsa.

"She's wasting no time getting to ring!" declared Koto.

Indeed, Sailor Jupiter ran down to the ring and slide in. She quickly drop a leg across the throat of Haruhi forcing her to break the figure-four leglock then followed up with a series of punches.

Major Kusanagi got up and staggered over to where the others were. Major Kusanagi pulled Sailor Jupiter off Haruhi but, was met with an elbow to the cheek for her actions.

"Damn!" spat Major Kusanagi.

Sailor Jupiter followed with a kick to the head of Major Kusanagi. Haruhi tried to get up but, was met with a backbreaker for her effort.

"Sailor Jupiter has taken total control of the match." noted Mr. Alonsa.

Sailor Jupiter picked Major Kusanagi up and managed to lift her over the ropes. Major Kusanagi held onto the ropes so Sailor Jupiter began kicking her. Haruhi got up and joined Sailor Jupiter.

"Could this be it for Major Kusanagi?!" asked Koto.

Haruhi and Sailor Jupiter continued trying to eliminate Major Kusanagi until it seemed this would be fruitless. Seeing a possible opening, Haruhi turned on Sailor Jupiter delivering a kick to the stomach and following it with an arm drag.

Major Kusanagi rolled into the ring and quickly delivered a clubbing blow to the back of Haruhi then a right fist to Sailor Jupiter. After this, Major Kusanagi shook her leg.

Haruhi managed to get back up and kicked Major Kusanagi in the back of the knee. Haruhi then spun Major Kusanagi around and pulled off a dragon screw leg whip to Major Kusanagi. Wasting no time, Haruhi put Major Kusanagi in the Sharpshooter.

"That won't do much good in this type of match." said Koto.

"Actually, it can weaken up her up." noted Mr. Alonsa.

Haruhi kept the Sharpshoot on for over a minute before it was broken up. Sailor Jupiter did this by kicking Haruhi in the stomach and delivering a DDT.

Sailor Jupiter tried to pick Major Kusanagi up but, the later kicked her off. Major Kusanagi used the ropes to get to her feet. The Major attempted a kick but, Sailor Jupiter ducked and slipped behind her. Major Kusanagi attempted a clothesline but, Sailor Jupiter sidestepped her and tossed Major Kusanagi over the top ropes.

**Elimination #16: Major Kusanagi by Sailor Jupiter**

"There goes Major Kusanagi after an impressive performance. " said Mr. Alonsa.

"Now we're down to two." noted Koto.

Sailor Jupiter walked over and picked up Haruhi. Sailor Jupiter positioned Haruhi and delivered a devastating powerbomb.

"Ganymede Bomb!" exclaimed Mr. Alonsa.

Sailor Jupiter picked Haruhi up and tossed her over the ropes.

**Elimination #17: Haruhi Suzumiya by Sailor Jupiter**

"Now Sailor Jupiter stands alone. Luckily, number nineteen is coming out any moment now. Let's see who it is." said Koto.

A/N: There is where chapter four will end. Next time, we get the next six entrants. Please review.


	5. Entrants 19-24

A/N: Hello to all I am back with the next chapter. In this chapter, we get entrants nineteen through twenty-four.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The buzzer rang and "Strike Witches: To Do What I Can" by Yoko Ishida played. A teen brunette came out with two twin pigtails. She worn a green jacket and notable, had no pants on.

**Entrant #19: Gertrud Barkhorn from Strike Witches**

"Here comes Captain Gertrud Barkhorn from Strike Witches - an alternate universe where witches battle aliens who take the place of Nazi Germany. Barkhorn comes from the Imperial Government of Karlsland which is there equivalent to the German Empire." explained Koto.

"Why the hell isn't she wearing pants?!" asked Mr. Alonsa, fighting a nosebleed.

"Witches use Striker units which use their magic. Pants would interfere with the Striker tapping into their magic." answered Koto.

"Okay." replied Mr. Alonsa, successfully holding his nosebleed back.

Barkhorn slide into the ring was quickly met by Sailor Jupiter who dropped an elbow. Sailor Jupiter picked Barkhorn up and drove her knee into the Karlslander's stomach.

"Mr. Alosa, did World War II occur in your universe?" asked Koto.

"Yes. Hitler actually did return." answered Mr. Alonsa.

"What happened?" asked Koto.

"He got beaten by two young boys." answered Mr. Alonsa.

Sailor Jupiter picked her up and whipped her off the ropes. Sailor Jupiter attempted a clothesline but, Barkhorn dodged and countered with swinging neckbreaker.

Barkhorn then mounted Sailor Jupiter and began punching her over a dozen times. Once she was done, Barkhorn got off Sailor Jupiter.

"Gott mit uns!" called out Barkhorn.

"What was that?" asked Mr. Alonsa.

"The national motto of her homeland Karlsland and our German Empire." answered Koto.

Barkhorn tried to grab Sailor Jupiter but, the later countered with a jab to the stomach. Sailor Jupiter attempted to set Barkhorn up for the Ganymede Bomb but, the Karlsland Captain escaped by hitting Sailor Jupiter with an European Uppercut.

"What a back and forth contest!" declared Mr. Alonsa.

Barkhorn raced over to the nearest turnbuckle and attempted a dropkick. However, Sailor Jupiter moved aside so Barkhorn crashed onto the mat.

"Barkhorn took a risk and but, it failed to pay off." said Koto.

Sailor Jupiter picked Barkhorn up and delivered a belly to belly suplex. She then picked Barkhorn up and drove a knee into the latter's stomach.

Sailor Jupiter whipped Barkhorn off the ropes and attempted a clothesline but, Barkhorn had the same idea. The two collided and landed on the mat.

"And both girls are down!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

"Just in time for the next entrant." added Koto.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The buzzer rang and "Only my Railgun" by fripSide began to play. A brunette teen in a school uniform came out to a loud ovation.

**Entrant #18: Mikoto Misaka from A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Railgun **

"Here comes Mikoto Misaka aka the Railgun. Misaka is from the show A Certain Magical Index and stars in it's spinoff A Certain Scientific Railgun. She's an esper and the third rank Level 5 which is the highest level." stated Mr. Alonsa.

"So, she's the third strongest esper?" asked Koto.

"Yes she is." answered Mr. Alonsa.

"Well she's got both of her opponents down." noted Koto.

Misaka slipped into the ring found both girls trying to get up. She delivered a kick to Sailor Jupiter then focused on Barkhorn. Misaka picked Barkhorn up and drover her knee into the Karlsanders' stomach then dropped her with a right fist. Misaka turned around to see Sailor Jupiter back up. The crowd erupted as the two stared each other down.

"Here's the match everyone wanted to see: Sailor Jupiter versus Mikoto Misaka. Two electromasters facing off." said Mr. Alonsa eager.

"Sparks are flying-literally." added Koto.

As the two got face to face, electricity flew off both girls. Misaka threw the first punch but, Sailor Jupiter blocked it and connected with a punch of her own.

Sailor Jupiter dropped an elbow but, Misaka rolled rolled out of the way in time. Upon getting up, Barkhorn wrapped her arms around Misaka but, the Railgun threw several back elbows that forced Barkhorn to break it.

Misaka turned around to continue her offence but, Sailor Jupiter grabbed her and delivered a Russian leg sweep onto Misaka. As she got back up, Sailor Jupiter received a knee to the face by Barkhorn.

"What a back and forth match!" declared Mr. Alonsa.

"This action has me on the edge of my seat." agreed Koto.

Barkhorn quickly went work on Sailor Jupiter with kicks and stomps while keeping an eye of Misaka. Misaka got up and attempted a clothesline but, Barkhorn ducked and grabbed Misaka from behind. Barkhorn then executed three German suplexs.

"It's the Blitzkrieg!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

"That might be it for Misaka." said Koto.

Barkhorn lifted Misaka to toss her over the top ropes. However, as she did Sailor Jupiter delivered a bulldog of Barkhorn. After sharing a look, Misaka and Sailor Jupiter began double team Barkhorn.

"The two electromasters are working together now!" called Mr. Alonsa.

"Let's see how long it lasts." said Koto.

With Barkhorn down, the alliance between the two electromasters broke down. Sailor Jupiter kicked Misaka and threw her to the ground by her hair. Sailor Jupiter mounted Misaka and began punching her.

"That didn't take long." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"Just in time for the next entrant." added Koto.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The buzzer rang and "Days" by Flow began to play. A young brunette boy came clearly nervous.

**Entrant #21: Renton Thurston from Eureka Seven**

"Here comes a true underdog. Renton Thurston is the son of a hero named Adrok from his universe and is mecha pilot. However, he doesn't have any real hand to hand combat experience." explained Mr. Alonsa.

"Let's see if he can overcome the odds." said Koto.

Renton came into the ring and stayed back.

Barkhorn came up from behind and put Sailor Jupiter in a sleeper hold pulling her off Misaka. Misaka got up to attack Sailor Jupiter but, noticed Renton out of the corner of her eye.

"Let's go." said Misaka, pointing to Renton.

"Okay." gulped Renton.

Renton walked over to Misaka who hit him with a knee to the stomach and followed it with a clubbing blow to the back. Misaka then hit Renton with a swinging neckbreaker.

Meanwhile, Sailor Jupiter broke the Sleeper Hold with a jawbreaker and followed it with clothesline. Sailor Jupiter followed it by picking Barkhorn up and delivering an overhead belly to belly suplex on Barkhorn.

"What impact by Sailor Jupiter!" exclaimed Mr. Alonsa.

Sailor Jupiter attempted to punt Barkhorn but, the Karlslander dodged. Barkhorn grabbed Sailor Jupiter and attempted the Blitzkrieg but, Sailor Jupiter held onto the ropes preventing it. Barkhorn let go and attacked, but Sailor Jupiter managed to avoid and toss Barkhorn over the top ropes.

"Barkhorn has hung on." noted Koto.

Indeed, Barkhorn held on and rolled back into the ring avoiding elimination. Sailor Jupiter attempted to stop her but, Barkhorn caught Sailor Jupiter with a shoulder. Barkhorn followed up with a running knee followed up with a neck breaker.

Meanwhile, Misaka was dominating Renton. She had the boy curled up on the mat and was beating him with a flurry of punches. Misaka stopped, fearing sorry for him, and backed off.

"What are you doing?" asked Renton weakly.

"I can't hit you if you don't fight back. Go on, take a swing." answered Misaka.

Renton got up and skeptically looked at Misaka. Misaka held her hands above her head.

"I don't think this is a wise move by Misaka." said Mr. Alonsa.

Renton clenched his fist but, was unable to follow through.

"I can't." replied Renton.

"Or maybe not." said Koto.

Misaka attempted suplex onto Renton. Barkhorn had picked Sailor Jupiter and threw her into Misaka preventing the suplex. Renton looked up and saw Sailor Jupiter starring down at him.

"Hi." said Renton meekly.

Sailor Jupiter grabbed Renton and preformed the Ganymede Bomb onto him. Sailor Jupiter then tossed Renton over the top ropes.

**Elimination #18: Renton Thurston by Sailor Jupiter**

"There goes Renton just in time for the next entrant." stated Koto.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The buzzer rang and "Sono mama no Kimi de iti ~ Please be as you were" by Yuko Nitou began to play. A redhead gamine girl in a police uniform came out.

**Entrant #22: Noa Izumi from Patlabor**

"Here comes Noa Izumi from the franchise Patlabor. This bubbly redhead is a police office who pilot a mecha named Labors. Noa is a Labor enthusiast whose named her Labor Alphonse." explained Mr. Alonsa.

"Let's see if that can translate into in-ring action." said Koto.

Noa ran past Renton and slipped into the ring where she was met by Sailor Jupiter. Noa hit Sailor Jupiter with a clothesline and put her head a headlock.

Misaka was starting to get back up when she was suddenly kicked by Barkhorn. Barkhorn picked Misaka up and whipped her off the ropes. Barkhorn attempted another clothesline but, Misaka caught her with a spinning heel kick that caused a loud smack.

"What a kick!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

"I think I saw teeth fly!" exclaimed Koto.

Barkhorn rubbed her jaw and confirmed all of her teeth were still in place. Barkhorn tried to get back up but, got a knee to the side of her head. Misaka climbed the turnbuckle and dropped an elbow into the heart of Barkhorn. Misaka then picked up Barkhorn and tried to eliminate her but, the Karlsland witch hung onto the ropes.

Meanwhile, Noa let go of the headlock on Sailor Jupiter. Nao picked Sailor Jupiter up but, the senshi drove her elbow into Noa's stomach several times and followed it with a right forearm. Sailor Jupiter delivered a clothesline onto Noa and knocked her over the top ropes but, Noa held onto the ropes.

"Sailor Jupiter seems to be celebrating her victory but, she doesn't know Noa avoided elimination." said Mr. Alonsa.

Noa rolled back into the ring and delivered a Russian leg sweep onto the surprised Sailor Jupiter.

"She knows now." noted Koto.

Noa tried picking Sailor Jupiter up but, the senshi countered with a DDT that planted Noa. Sailor Jupiter attempted to pick up Na but, found the task difficult as Noa fought back with several elbows.

Barkhorn had managed to roll back into the ring and hit Misaka with several punches. Barkhorn then turned Misaka around, pinning her against the ropes, and delivered several knife edge chops.

Barkhorn whipped Misaka off the ropes and into Sailor Jupiter. Barkhorn went over to get Misaka but, was cut off by Noa who tackled Barkhorn.

Noa picked Barkhorn up and whipped her but, Barkhorn grabbed onto the ropes. Noa ran over to deliver a clothesline but, Barkhorn pulled down the ropes causing Noa to tumble over to the ground.

**Elimination #19: Noa Izumi by Barkhorn**

"There goes Noa in time for the next entrant." said Koto.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The buzzer ran and "Sorairo Days" by Shoko Nakagawa began to play. A young man in a red cape with a pair of sunglasses came out to huge cheers and women throwing themselves at him.

**Entrant # 23: Kamina from Gurren Lagann**

"Here comes the incredible popular from Gurren Lagann!" cried Mr. Alonsa, being drowned out by the crowd.

"What a total hunk." drooled Koto.

Kamina handed his cape and sunglassed to Ayane and went into the ring where Barkhorn was waiting. Barkhorn ran to Kamina but, he caught her and delivered a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker onto Barkhorn.

Misaka and Sailor Jupiter had gotten back up and were throwing punches at each other. Finally, Misaka blocked and kicked Sailor Jupiter in the stomach then followed with a swinging neckbreaker.

"Both Misaka and Sailor Jupiter showing signs of wearing out." noted Mr. Alosna, "It seems to be effecting Barkhorn as well."

"Then that only spells good news for Kamina." said Koto.

Kamina grabbed Barkorn and whipped her off the ropes, he quickly preformed a spinebuster onto Barkhorn planting her on the mat.

"Misaka, I think we need to work together." proposed Sailor Jupiter.

"Totally." agreed Misaka.

Misaka and Sailor Jupiter worked together to attack Kamina. Sailor Jupiter reached him first and tried to drive her knee into his stomach but, he blocked it. However, Misaka was able to land a right fist which staggered Kamina. The Sailor Jupiter kicked Kamina in the stomach and the two delivered a double DDT onto Kamina.

"It seems Misaka and Sailor Jupiter have decided to team up and take down Kamina." noted Mr. Alonsa.

Misaka began kicking Kamina while Sailor Jupiter helped Barkhorn to her feet.

"Come on, let's just take out Kamina." said Sailor Jupiter.

"Right." agreed Barkhorn.

Barkhorn got up and joined the others. The Karlsland witch put Kamina in a full nelson while Misaka and Sailor Jupiter worked together to beat down Kamina.

"Now all three girls are working together. This isn't good for Kamina." said Koto, "Here comes the next entrant."

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The buzzer rang and "Realize, Mr. Zombie, I am your classmate" by Rie Yamaguchi began to play. A high school boy with silver entered the area with a nervous look on his face.

**Entrant #24: Ayamu Aikawa from Is This a Zombie?**

"Here comes Ayamu Aikiwa. Mr. Aikawa was a normal teen until he was killed and revived as a zombie by a powerful necromancer. Thanks to accidentally absorbing the power Magical Garment Girl, Ayamu now become a Magical Garment Girl himself and has taken part in combat." explained Mr. Alonsa.

"Let's see how he does here." replied Koto.

Ayamu slowly walked down and entered the ring cautiously. Upon doing so, Barkhorn quickly starred him down.

"You have a choice. I suggest you choose wisely." said Barkhorn.

Ayamu took a moment then ran over began stomping Kamina. This got an approving smile from Barkhorn.

"It seems Ayamu is going to join the girls in weakening Kamina." said Mr. Alonsa.

"It makes sense to weaken arguable the strongest person in the ring right now. Besides, if he didn't then Ayamu would be on the receiving end of a beating." explained Koto.

The four continued their attack on Kamina. Suddenly, Misaka came up with an idea.

"I've got an idea. Just follow me." said the Railgun.

"Right." replied Barkhorn.

"Barkhorn, grab his right arm, Ayamu grab his left arm, Jupiter grab his left and I'll grab my right leg." explained Misaka.

The four did so and grabbed a limb.

"What the hell are you doing?!" asked Kamina.

"On the count of three, lift him up as high as possible and make room." answered Misaka.

"Got it." replied the three.

"1...2...3!" counted Misaka.

The four lifted Kamina high into the air and got back. Kamina crash landed on the mat with a loud impact.

"What an impact!" exclaimed Mr. Alonsa.

The four walked over to do more damage to Kamina but, Ayamu tripped and knocked over Misaka.

"Oh crap." said Ayamu nervous.

"You'll pay for turning on me." stated Misaka.

"It looks like Ayamu really stepped in it." noted Koto.

Ayamu tried begging off but, Misaka grabbed Ayamu and preformed the Rock Bottom onto him.

"It's the Railgun!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

"It seems she isn't done yet." said Koto.

Misaka dragged Ayamu to the middle of the ring then began to move her arms back and forth. She then ran whipping herself off the rope before dropping her elbow into the heart of Ayamu.

"The Gekota Elbow!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

Misaka grabbed Ayamu and tossed easily tossed him over the top ropes.

**Elimination #20: Ayamu by Misaka**

"Well that does it for Ayamu. Luckily, our next entrant is coming out." said Koto.

A/N: There is chapter five. I figured who better than the Railgun to give The Rock's moves - the Rock Bottom and People's Elbow. Next time, the last competitors come out. Please review.


	6. Entrants 25-30

A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the second last chapter of this story. In this chapter, we get the last entrants.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The buzzer rang and "Tank!" by the Seatbelts began to play. A man with green hair, wearing a blue buisness suit and smoking a cigarette came out to the largest ovation yet.

**Entrant #25: Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bebop**

"Here comes the incredible popular Spike Spiegal. Spike is a bounty hunter and had a really good draw." explained Mr. Alonsa.

"Is he single?" asked Koto.

Spike put out his cigarette and went to the ring. He quickly dropped Misaka with a punch then ducked a right hook from Sailor Jupiter. Spike delivered a stiff kick that knocked down Sailor Jupiter and he noticed Barkhorn coming at him. Spike ducked her attack and connected with a right elbow to the back of her head.

"Spike has cleared house!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

"He's so hot." cooed Koto.

Spike walked over to Kamina who was getting up.

"Are you getting up?" asked Spike.

"Of course." answered Kamina.

Kamina got up and tried to attack Spike. However, Spike several fists and countered with a suplex.

"Why do they have to fight?" asked Koto distressed.

"Everyone for themselves." answered Mr. Alonsa.

Kamina got up and was quickly arm dragged by Spike. Kamina got up and kicked Spike in the stomach then delivered a gut wrench powerbomb onto Spike.

Barkhorn, Sailor Jupiter and Misaka were slowly getting back to their feet. Misaka jumped up and knocked both Barkhorn and Sailor Jupiter with a double clothesline while Misaka landed on her knees.

Misaka picked Barkhorn up and tried to eliminate her over the top. Sailor Jupiter attempted to aid Misaka. However, she suddenly attacked Misaka placing her throat on the ropes and choking her while Barkhorn laid on the ring apron.

Spike and Kamina were trading blows in the center of the ring. Kamina attempted a kick but, Spike blocked. Spike then preformed a dragon screw leg whip onto Kamina and followed it with a series of fists.

"It seems Kamina is still hurting from that beating he received a little while ago." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"Now we have the next entrant." added Koto.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The buzzer rang and "Aoi Hana" by Color Bottle began to play. A large figure in a cloak came out. He pulled it back revealing a large robot. He walked down to the ring as a chorus of boos and jeers filled the arena.

**Entrant # 26: Braiking Boss from Casshern Sins**

"Here comes Braiking Boss, the ruthless tyrant from Casshern Sins who eradicated most of the human race." explained Mr. Alonsa.

"He might have come in at the time to win the whole battle royal." suggested Koto.

Braiking Boss slowly and methodically walked to the ring. He slowly got onto the apron and into the ring. Both Spike and Kamina stopped fighting each other to stare at him.

"Show me what you've got." said Braiking Boss grinning.

Spike shared with quick glance with Kamina and the two nodded. They attacked and both punched Braiking Boss but, his metal body only to hurt their own hands.

"You'll have to try harder than that." said Braiking Boss.

Braiking Boss threw out his arms and preformed a double clothesline knocking down both men. He picked Spike up and threw him like a rag doll. Spike crash landed on the mat and rolled over to the bottom of the ropes. Suddenly, someone jumped onto the bac of Braiking Boss.

"Got you now!" declared Kamina.

Braiking Boss chuckled and ripped Kamina off his back. Braiking Boss threw Kamina violently into the corner and walked over. Braiking Boss the delivered an open hand chop onto the chest of Kamina.

"That hurt!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

Spike pulled himself up with the ropes but, Braiking Boss picked up and preformed a military press. Braiking Boss followed up by stepping on Spike.

"That has to hurt." said Koto cringing.

Braiking Boss picked Spike up and delivered a chokeslam to him. Braiking Boss then turned, grab Kamina by the throat and delivered a chokeslam to him. Braiking Boss picked Kamina up and tossed him over the ropes.

**Elimination #21: Kamina by Braiking Boss**

"There goes Kamina. Braiking Boss has been on a tear since he got into the match." said Mr. Alonsa.

"Spike has been destroyed and the other girls aren't in much better shape." added Koto.

Braiking Boss turned around and faced the girls.

"Let's see if you can do any better." said Braiking Boss.

Sailor Jupiter quickly took the challenge up and attempted a drop kick. However, Braiking Boss swatted her away like a flay and picked her up in his right hand. Misaka attempted to attack but, Braiking Boss grabbed her with his left hand. Braiking Boss lifted the two girls into the air and chokeslammed them both.

"A double chokeslam from Braiking Boss!" exclaimed Mr. Alonsa.

Barkhorn climbed to the top turnbuckled and jumped off and but, was caught and chokeslammed.

"Braiking Boss is on a role. Here comes the next entrant." stated Koto.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The buzzer rand and "Rise" by Jeremy Sweet began to play. A certain blonde ninja came out to a mixed reception.

**Entrant #27: Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto**

"Here comes Naruto who we saw earlier. While a popular series, it seems that there are just as many haters are there are fans" said Mr. Alonsa.

"Give him credit, Naruto is showing no fear." added Koto.

Naruto ran down to the ring and jumped onto the apron. He then jumped onto the ropes and delivered a drop kick that knocked Braiking Boss off his feet.

"Down goes Braiking Boss! Unbelievable!" exclaimed Mr. Alonsa.

Naurto continued his assault and putting Braiking Boss on the defensive. The others slowly got up and saw the blonde ninja attacking Braiking Boss.

"Let's help him." said Sailor Jupiter.

"Right." agreed Misaka.

The four got up and joined Naruto in assaulting Braiking Boss.

"Let's try to lift him over." said Naruto.

The others nodded in agreement and tried to pick him up but, Braiking Boss powered out sending all five of the other competitors flying backwards.

"What strength!" cried Koto.

Misaka, Sailor Jupiter, Barkhorn, Spike and Naruto quickly got back up. Naruto charged attempting to drive his knee into Braiking Boss. However, Braiking Boss blocked and delivered a right punch that sent Naruto crashing to the mat hard.

"Not bad." said Braiking Boss.

The others stopped and stared at each other. Naruto got back to his feet. Misaka gestured for the others to come near here.

"We need to plan." began Misaka.

"What do we do?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"I'll play decoy and attack head on. Once Braiking Boss tries to attack me, the four of you gang up on him. Naurto, will deliver a strike to the face while Misaka and Jupiter chop block his knee and Spike will deliver a bulldog." explained Barkhorn.

"Sounds good." said Spike.

"Let's do this! Naruto Uzumaki!" screamed Naruto charging.

"Oh my God. He just ran in." said Barkhorn horrified.

Naruto charged but, Braiking Boss easily blocked his punch then delivered a kick to Naruto. Barkhorn came next but, was dropped with a body slam. Misaka and Sailor Jupiter both attacked but, Braiking Boss caught them and smacked their heads together. Spike attempted to attack but, Braiking Boss dodged and grabbed Spike. Briaking Boss then delivered a fallaway slam onto Spike leaving the robot dictator standing alone.

"You've got to be kidding me." sighed Mr. Alonsa.

"Well...Braiking Bos stands only but, here comes the next entrant." said Koto.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The buzzer rang and "The Tears of the Blue Sky" by Hitomi Takahasi began to play. A young girl with black hair and red eyes came out and made her way down the ramp.

**Entrant #28: Saya Otonashi from Blood+**

"Here comes Saya Otonashi from Blood+." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"Well, let's see if she can do something about the rampage Braiking Boss is on." replied Koto.

Saya headed down the ramp and slide into the ring. She focused on Braiking Boss who sported a confident grin. Saya ran on, avoided a punch and landed a series of kicks to the legs of Braiking Boss. Braiking Boss shoved her back so Saya attempted a hurricanrana but, she was caught.

"Got you." said Braiking Boss.

Braiking Boss lifted Saya up to powerbomb her but, Spike suddenly delivered a chop block. This caused Braiking Boss to drop on one knee and allowed Saya to escaped.

"Thanks." said Saya.

"No problem." replied Spike.

Spike and Saya ran over to attempt a double DDT onto Braiking Boss but, the robot dictator managed to prevent it. Misaka, Barkhorn, Sailor Jupiter and Naruto got back up and attacked Braiking Boss from behind. This allowed Spike and Saya to pull off the double DDT to Braiking Boss.

"Impressive team work by the competitors." said Mr. Alonsa.

Back inside the ring, the competitors began to converse.

"We need to eliminate him together. It's only our way." said Sailor Jupiter.

"I agree. said Barkhorn.

"Spike and Jupiter will grab his left leg, Naruto and Barkhorn will grab his right leg, Saya will grab his left arm and I'll grab his left arm." explained Misaka.

"Who put you in charge?" asked Naruto.

"I did. If you want to object, I'll send your ass over." answered Misaka, sparks flying off her.

"Okay. Whatever you say." replied Naruto shaking.

The competitors managed to lift Braiking Boss up off the mat.

"Three...two...one...move!" called Misaka.

The competitors began moving toward the ropes carrying Braiking Boss. They got him to the ropes but, he began to fight back.

"It seems Braiking Boss isn't done yet." said Koto.

Braiking Boss fought back and successful free himself from the others.

"Can anybody get Braiking Boss over the top?" asked Mr. Alonsa.

"The next entrant is coming out now so maybe they can do something." answered Koto.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The buzzer rang and "Reckless Fire" by Yasuaki Ide began to play. A young brunette male came out to cheers.

**Entrant #29: Kazuma from s-CRY-ed**

"Here comes Kazuma aka the Shell Bullet and he's making a b-line to Braiking Boss!" noted Mr. Alonsa.

Kazuma slipped into the ring and punched Braiking Boss sending the robot crashing to the ground. A protective metal alloy was visible on the right arm of Kazuma.

"Just like that Braiking Boss goes down!" exclaimed Koto.

Kazuma began punching Braiking Boss while the others watched. Braiking Boss managed to flip Kazuma off of him get back to his feet. Braiking Boss attempted to punch Kazuma but, he dodged and preformed an arm drag onto Braiking Boss.

The others began trying to get him over but, Misaka was suddenly attacked from behind. She was flipped over the top but, hung on. Barkhorn turned and faced the culprit: Naruto.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked Barkhorn angrily.

"Everyone for themselves." answered Naruto.

Barkhorn had to relent as this was true.

"Then I can do this." stated Barkhorn.

Before Naruto could react, Barkhorn grabbed him and preformed a belly to belly suplex onto him. Barkhorn tried to pick Naruto up but, he racked her eyes. Naruto quickly followed up with a German suplex.

"Naruto hits Barkhorn with her finisher. Adding insult to injury." said Mr. Alonsa.

"Now seems content to showboat." added Koto.

Naruto raised his hands into the air receiving a mixed reception.

"Believe it!" declared Naruto.

Naurto kept showing off but, failed to notice the person coming up behind him. Misaka cracked her knuckle and punched Naruto right in the back of the head.

"Down goes Naruto!" exclaimed Mr. Alonsa.

"I believe humans call that a 'Donkey Punch'."said Koto.

Misaka began pounding on Naruto as Barkhorn got back up. Misaka put Naruto in a sleeper hold allowing Barkhorn to land a series of punches onto Naruto.

Meanwhile, Braiking Boss powered out of his predicament and got back into the ring. Saya tried to hit him with a right fist but, Braiking Boss grabbed her and delivered a chokeslam. Braiking Boss turned and hit Spike in the face with a boot then turned to see Sailor Jupiter attempting a clothesline. He caught her and preformed a Samoan drop onto Jupiter.

"Braiking Boss is a definte favorite to win at this point." stated Mr. Alonsa.

"Here comes the final competitor. Let's see if they can change things." replied Koto.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...

The buzzer rang and "Resonance" by T.M. Revolution began to play. A raven haired boy in a black suit came out.

**Entrant #30: Death the Kid from Soul Eater**

"Here comes our final entrant, Death the Kid. The son of Lord Death and the future grim reaper. Despite his youth, Kid is a strong combatant and could change the landscape." said Mr. Alonsa.

"If his OCD doesn't get in the way." mused Koto.

Death ran into the ring and went after the nearest person who happened to be Saya. He picked Saya up, flipped her around and delivered a Tombstone Piledriver onto her.

"There's his finisher! If Kid can get her over the top, this might be it for Saya!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

Death the Kid picked Saya up and tried to toss her over the top ropes but, she was pulled off by Sailor Jupiter. Kid turned around only be kicked in the stomach and suplexed by Sailor Jupiter.

"Sailor Jupiter just saved Jupiter right there." stated Koto.

Barkhorn and Misaka were still attacking Naruto. However, Naruto kicked Barkhorn in the stomach and then preformed a jawbreaker onto Misaka. Naruto got up and tackled Barkhorn then turned around and hit Misaka with a right fist.

Barkhorn then grabbed Naruto from behind and preformed the Blitzkrieg onto him. Barkhorn and Jupiter toss Naruto over the top ropes but, he hung on.

"Dammit!" snapped Misaka.

Kazuma and Spike were double teaming Braiking Boss hoping to eliminate him. Braiking Boss managed to fight them both off.

"We need a plan." noted Kazuma.

"I'll run distraction and you attack." proposed Spike.

"Fine." agreed Spike.

Spike got up and ran off the ropes attempting a clothesline while Kazuma climbed to the top turnbuckle. Braiking Boss picked him up and prepared to deliver a chokeslam. However, Kazuma jumped off the top turnbuckle and hit Braiking Boss.

On the other side of the ring, Sailor Jupiter and Saya were stomping away at Death the kid. The two picked Kid up and attempted to toss him over the top but, Kid broke free and delivered a clothesline that sent Saya over the top though she hung on. Kid attempted to knock her to the ground but, was jumped from behind by Sailor Jupiter then then whipped him into Misaka.

"Watch it!" snapped Misaka.

"I'm sor..." began Kid.

"Hey, is something wrong?" asked Misaka.

"The are two of you fighting Naruto. That's three." answered Kid.

"So..." replied Misaka confused.

"It's not symmetrical!" exclaimed Kid.

Misaka shrugged and grabbed Kid delivering a Railgun onto him. Misaka then picked Kid up and tossed him over the top ropes.

**Elimination #22: Death the Kid by Misaka**

"I guess you were right about his obssesive-compulsive disorder." sighed Mr. Alonsa.

"Well there are down the final eight." noted Koto, "Who will win?"

A/N: There is chapter six finished. I figured it was only giving the finishers of the Most Electrifying Man in Sport's Entertainment to the Railgun. Next time, the battle royal finishes. Please review.


	7. Finale

A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the final chapter of this battle royal. Here, the winner is crowned.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this

The battle royal intensified with only eight members left. After eliminating Death the Kid, Misaka quickly found herself grabbed by Barkhorn who attempted a German suplex onto her. Misaka blocked her with several elbows only to get a flying elbow to the face from Sailor Jupiter.

"Let's get rid of her." said Jupiter.

"Right." replied Barkhorn.

The two picked Misaka up but, the Railgun held onto the ropes avoiding elimination.

"Who do you think will win?" asked Koto.

"We're supposed to stay impartial." answered Mr. Alonsa.

"We can still guess who we think might win." noted Koto.

"In that case, I'd have to go with Braiking Boss." said Mr. Alonsa.

"I'm going with Spike." replied Koto.

"All right then." said Mr. Alonsa.

Back in the ring, Spike had a headlock on Braiking Boss while Kazuma punched away at him. However, Braiking Boss grabbed Spike around the waist and shoved him into the ropes. Braiking Boss quickly caught Kazuma throwing him into the air and hitting him with an uppercut that sent Kazuma crashing to the mat on his head.

"What an impact! Kazuma might have a concussion from that!" exclaimed Mr. Alonsa.

"If he's breathing." replied Koto.

Braiking Boss grabbed Kazuma up but, was suddenly attacked by Saya and Naruto. Braiking Boss preformed a body slam onto Saya then grabbed Naruto by the neck.

"Say goodnight." said Braiking Boss menacingly.

Braiking Boss turned around and attempted to chokeslam Naruto to the outside. However, Naruto grabbed Braiking Boss by the neck and pulled him over the ropes. Saya delivered a dropkick that dropped Braiking Boss to the ground.

**Elimination #23: Braiking Boss by Saya**

"What an upset! A major favorite to win has been eliminated!" exclaimed Mr. Alonsa.

"There goes your pick to win it." noted Koto.

Naruto rolled back into the ring and Saya noticed him. As she walked over, Naruto suddenly speared her.

"Spear!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

Naruto picked Saya up and tossed her over the top.

**Elimination #24: Saya Otonashi by Naruto**

"There goes Saya after nearly being cut in half." said Koto.

Naruto turned and ran across the ring. He jumped Sailor Jupiter and Barkhorn then knocked their heads together.

"Now for you." stated Naruto.

Naruton turned to eliminate Misaka but, she caught him with an elbow to the gut. Sailor Jupiter grabbed Naruto from behind and delivered a Russian legsweep onto Naruto. Misaka slipped back in between the ropes but, was met with a swinging neckbreaker from Barkhorn.

Meanwhile, Spike and Kazuma were trading punches in the middle of the ring. Kazuma had discarded his metal arm to make the fight even. Kazuma drove his knee into the stomach of Spike and ran off the ropes but, was caught by Spike who preformed a scoop slam onto Kazuma.

Spike picked Kazuma up but, received several chops to his chest from Kazuma. Spike raked the eyes of Kazuma and ran off the ropes attempting a clothesline but, Kazuma ducked and delivered a reverse neckbreaker.

Barkhorn had Misaka against the ropes and was trying her best to put Misaka over the top but, the Railgun hung on. Misaka extended her leg and kicked Barkhorn off. The Karlslander landed on her butt and quickly got back up only to get a forearm to the head from Misaka. Misaka then followed it with a short clothesline.

Sailor Jupiter had Naruto by the back of the head and was slamming his head off the turnbuckle. Naruto managed to block her and drove several elbows into the stomach of Sailor Jupiter. Naruto then reversed Sailor Jupiter into the corner and climbed to the top turnbuckle and began punching her. However, Jupiter punched Naruto in the groin.

"Oh. There are WAY to many crotch shots in this battle royal!" declared Mr. Alonsa.

"It's effective." shrugged Koto.

Sailor Jupiter grabbed Naruto and preformed a Ganymede Bomb but, then fell to the ring.

"Sailor Jupiter hits her finisher but, she needs to capitalize." stated Koto.

Kazuma had Spike on the ropes and was trying to lift him over the top ropes to no effect. Frustrated, let go and went a few feet back to preform a clothesline. However, Spike kicked him in the stomach and tossed him over the top.

"There goes Kazuma via Spike. We are down to five." said Mr. Alonsa.

"Hold it. Kazuma hasn't been eliminated yet." noted Koto.

Indeed, Kazuma had held onto the ropes and avoided elimination. He picked himself back up to get into the ring but, Spike noticed. As soon as Kazuma got up, Spike delivered a Super Kick that hit Kazuma in the chin and sent him crashing to the floor.

**Elimination #25: Kazuma by Spike**

"There goes Kazuma by the Bang Kick of Spike Spiegel!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

"Now we're down to five." added Koto.

Spike turned around and only for Naruto to attack with a clothesline. However, Spike caught Naruto and flipped him over the top ropes. Naruto managed to grab onto the ropes and avoid jumped onto the ropes and delivered a dropkick off the top ropes that hit Spike in the back of the head.

Meanwhile, Misaka and Barkhorn were slugging it out exchanging hard punch after punch with each other. Suddenly, Misaka was tackled to the mat by Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter then mounted Misaka and began punching away at her. Barkhorn stood back.

"Supreme Thunder!" cried Sailor Jupiter, jumping to her feet.

Sailor Jupiter took in the cheers of the fans but, Barkhorn saw her chance and delivered a bulldog onto Sailor Jupiter.

"Sailor Jupiter made an uncharacteristic mistake there." stated Mr. Alonsa.

"Well she has to focus on the match not the crowd." shrugged Koto.

"That's why I called it 'uncharacteristic' of her." replied Mr. Alonsa.

"All right then." replied Koto.

Barkhorn began kicking and stomping away at Sailor Jupiter while Misaka rested.

Naruto had continued his beating of Spike and was beating him. Currently, Spike was stomach down on the mat while Naruto had him a headlock.

"That will weaken up Spike but, Naruto needs to get Naruto over the top ropes to eliminate him." noted Koto.

Naruto pulled Spike up hoping to find a way to eliminate him. However, Spike shoved Naruto off dropping the shinobi face first onto the mat. Naruto tried to get up but, received a clothesline from Spike that turned him inside out.

"What an impact! That might be the stiffest hit of the night!" exclaimed Mr. Alonsa.

Barkhorn rolled Sailor Jupiter over to the ropes and tried picking her up. Seeing an opportunity, Misaka struck Barkhorn from behind only to have Barkhorn hit her in the side of the head with an elbow. Barkhorn then tried picking Sailor Jupiter up only to have Sailor Jupiter backdrop her over the top ropes.

**Elimination #26: Barkhorn by Sailor Jupiter**

"There goes Barkhorn after a good performance." said Mr. Alonsa.

"She has no reason to be disappointed in herself." said Koto.

Misaka attempted a clothesline onto Sailor Jupiter but, the Sailor Senshi dodged and hit Misaka with a forearm to the back of the head. Sailor Jupiter attempted to lift Misaka over the top but, the Railgun turned around forcing Sailor Jupiter to deliver a suplex onto her.

Spike had Naruto in a turnbuckle and was delivered a series of kicks to the shinobi. Spike followed up with a kick to the stomach and DDT onto Naruto.

"Say goodbye." stated Spike.

Spike picked Naruto up to toss him over the top but, Naruto began struggling and broke free.

"Not now old man!" declared Naruto.

Naruto quickly delivered a series of kicks to the right to the right hamstring of Spike.

"Those kicks are sure to tie up the hamstring of Spike." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"That will definitely hinder Spike especially this late in the battle royal." added Koto.

Naruto continued his kicks until Spike grabbed her right leg.

"Gotcha." said Spike smirking.

"Oh crap!" exclaimed Naruto.

Naruto hobbled on one foot trying to free his leg.

"Naruto is stuck. If he can't escape, he's in big trouble." noted Koto.

Spike preformed a Dragon Screw legwhip onto Naruto. After the maneuver, Naruto quickly grabbed his leg.

"That move can easily damage the ACL. Any knee injury could spell the end for Naruto." said Mr. Alonsa.

Spike noticed this and put a kneelock onto Naruto.

"Smart thinking by Spike trying to hyper extend the knee of Naruto." said Mr. Alonsa.

Spike picked Naruto up and began walking to the ropes. Just as Spike was ready to eliminate Naruto, the latter suddenly wrapped his legs around Spike's head and performed a hurricanrana that sent Spike to the outside.

**Elimination #27: Spike Spiegal by Naruto **

"What an upset! Naruto has eliminated Spike with a hurricanrana over the top!" exclaimed Mr. Alonsa.

"Now both of our picks to win are gone." sighed Koto.

"Yup. Now we're down to only three competitors." noted Mr. Alonsa.

"Not to mention I own twenty dollars to Juri." whined Koto.

A large sweatdrop appeared on the forehead of Mr. Alonsa who desicded to focus on the match.

Back in the ring, Misaka and Sailor Jupiter were trading punches in the middle of the ring while Naruto recuperated on the apron. Seeing the two girls slugging away at each other, Naruto jumped onto the top rope and jumped off it preforming a double clothesline onto Misaka and Sailor Jupiter.

"Impressive athletic maneuver by Naruto." said Mr. Alonsa.

"But, it might not have been a smart move considering his knee injury." replied Koto.

Naruto shook his knee and noticed Misaka getting back up. He tried picking her up but, Misaka countered with a forearm and followed it chop block to the injured knee of Naruto.

"Dammit!" cried Naruto, grabbing his knee.

Misaka grabbed the leg of Naruto and began dropping her right elbow onto the hurt knee. As she did, Sailor Jupiter got back to her feet.

"Help me get rid of Naruto." said Misaka.

"Okay." agreed Sailor Jupiter.

Misaka laid down pinning Naruto's leg so he couldn't move. Sailor Jupiter walked over and began stomping away for almost a minute.

"Let's get rid of him ." said Sailor Jupiter.

Misaka nodded in agreement and the two picked Naruto up. However, Sailor Jupiter turned and kicked Misaka in the stomach. Sailor Jupiter then preformed a Ganymede Bomb onto Misaka.

"Sorry, but it's everyone for themselves." noted Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Jupiter picked Misaka up and tried to eliminate her but, Misaka held onto the ropes. Naruto managed to hobble back to his feet and saw the situation occurring before him. He managed delivered a flying forearm to the back of the head and neck of Sailor Jupiter. Naruto the flipped Sailor Jupiter over the top while Misaka grabbed onto the ropes.

**Elimination #28: Sailor Jupiter by Naruto**

"What a surprise! It seems Sailor Jupiter thought Misaka was a bigger threat but, turning her back on Naruto has cost her big time!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

"With that we're down two." said Koto.

Naruto ran around the ring cheering and climbed a turnbuckle throwing his hands into the air.

"What is Naruto doing?" asked Koto.

"He must think he's won." answered Mr. Alonsa.

Misaka rolled back into the ring and stared at Naruto.

"Hey genius!" cried Misaka.

Naruto jumped off the turnbuckle and came face to face with the Railgun.

"Hey! I eliminated you!" snapped Naruto.

"I didn't touch the floor." noted Misaka.

Naruto and Misaka stared each other down for a minute before Naruto threw a right punch. However Misaka blocked it and threw several punches of her own that managed to stagger Naruto.

After punches, Misaka kicked Naruto in the gut and attempted a DDT but, Naruto blocked it. Naurto delivered several punches to the kidney of Misaka and then shoved her. Misaka landed face first on the mat.

As Misaka got back up, Naruto ran off the ropes and delivered a swinging neckbreaker onto Misaka. Misaka rolled over stopping when she reached the ropes.

"This could be it." said Mr. Alonsa.

Naruto tried picking Misaka up but, she countered with several punches to the stomach of Naruto.

"Misaka won't go down without a fight. My heart is racing." said Koto, on the edge of her seat.

Naruto raked the eyes of Misaka to stop her flurry. He then ran off the opposite ropes and attempted to deliver a clothesline onto Misaka only for her to side step him. As he passed by, Misaka grabbed Naruto by the hair and flung him over the top ropes.

Elimination #29: Naruto by Misaka

"There you have it! Just like that we have our winner: Mikoto Misaka!" cried Mr. Alonsa.

"I speak for both of us when I say that we had a great time calling this." said Koto.

In the ring, Misaka was celebrating. Suddenly, a redhead girl appeared out of nowhere in the ring hugging Misaka.

"Congratulations Sissy! I never doubted you!" cried Kuroko Shirai.

Shirai wrapped her arms around Misaka but, it was only when Shirai grabbed the breasts of Misaka that the latter had enough. With one powerful burst of electricity, Misaka dispatched Shirai.

"You freaking pervert!" snapped Misaka.

"Well...I guess there are some people who can be too affectionate." said Mr. Alonsa.

"On behalf of Mr. Alonsa, myself and everyone involved I want to thank you all for following this battle royal. Good night." said Koto.

A/N: There is the finale. I chose characters at random and don't mean to anger or upset anyone. I am thinking of turning this into a series of stories chronicling the aftermath and onward as an actual fictional wrestling company like the WWE back when it was actually good. If so, then I'll mix things up and introduce new characters to fill up a roster as well titles and other important things. Please give me your thoughts on that. I hope you enjoyed and please review.


End file.
